totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Właściciel i poczwara
Zadanie niemonitorowane zostanie dodane 12.09.2013 około godziny 18:00. Do tego czasu można przeprowadzać konwersacje. Vince: 'Witam ponownie! Ostatnio w Czarnobylu. Zawodnicy stanęli do dwóch zadań. Musieli szukać jedzenia.. w zasadzie bez potrzeby. Ale przynajmniej mieli ubaw! W drugim zadaniu mogli się zemścić i przyrządzić mi wspaniałe potrawy. Okazało się, że Vodki mogą się poszczycić tym że są najbardziej ohydni... Mają czym się chwalić xD. Na dramatycznej ceremoni odpadł Boris, znienawidzony przez chyba każdego? A nieważne... No więc mi zostaje zaprosić was do kolejnego odcinka Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! ''Opening Muzyka: I wanna be famous Kamera pojawia się na drodze , gdzie Vince rzuca róże dla wszystkich uczestników, ale nagle Henry się wtrąca i robi to samo. Vince go odpycha i zajmuje kamerę dla siebie. Kamera po chwili idzie dalej gdzie, Effy ukradkiem na parkingu próbuje zapalić fajkę, ale nagle zostaje przyłapana przez przechodzącą Maddie oraz Victorię. Dołączają do niej i zaczynają gadać. W pokoju zawodników Junior II stara sie zaimponować swoimi mięśniami przed Nataszą, która się śmieje, ale nagle okno wyważa Luciana która rzuca się na sportowca i zaczyna napawać tym, że go złapała. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie w krzakach Boris próbuje się zakamuflować, ale czuje że coś go śledzi. Nagle pojawia się dziwnie duża kobieta która okazuje się być Hildegarde i łapie swoją zdobycz zaciągając głęboko w las. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Rolanda z Fioną pływają sobie w reaktorze i wychodzą zadowolone z zielonej opalenizny i idą z nowym lookiem pokazać się chłopakom, zapominając ,że bielizna i reszta ubrań się rozpuściła. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Stanisław idzie sobie korytarzem mijając dziewczyny wybiegające z sali reaktora. Zaczyna mu ciec krew z nosa. Przechodząca Luna patrzy sie krzywo na jego zachowaniu i wkurzona jego uśmieszkiem zdziela mu z pięści w twarz. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Ebony szpanuje swoją fryzurą przed Kimberly, a ta znudzona jej gadaniem ucisza ją rzucając w nią czymś co jej odpadło z sztucznych piersi. Kamera oddala się pokazując całą elektrownię z oddali , ekran zaczyna żółknieć i zaciemniać się formując logo Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki. Apartament Prowadzącego Jako, że Vince się nudził w swoim apartamencie i jak się okazało że jego włosy nie były zgolone ale na łysej peruce urosły mu nowe oraz po spotkaniu z Maddie dostał weny twórczej by dokończyć scenariusz M jak Miłość, który obiecał przesłać Catherine. Zrobił to szybko i liczył na to, że się odezwie jednak pewnie musiała pojechać zatwierdzić i być przy kręceniu scen. Wziął sobie napój, który miał mu pomóc w jego problemach żołądkowych i rozsiadł się wygodnie. 'Vince: '''I w ten oto sposób mam gotowe. ''Westchnął i popijał sobie spoglądajac na wschód słońca. 'Vince: '''To było przeżycie... Właściwiem wydaje mi się, że Maddie trochę puściły nerwy... lecz to z zazrości o mnie? Czy może... wrogością do Cath? ''Wstał i zaczął sie głowić, jednak nic mu nie przychodziło na myśl. Myślał i myślał.. '' '''Vince: '''Ahh.. Dlaczego głupiego mnie musiał rozliczyć czas? Dlaczego można powtórzyć usłyszaną melodię.. a nie można tego wspaniałego uśmiechu... nie! Zamilknę.. a usłyszę! ''Głęboko westchnął i dalek kontynuował myślenie. Henrlandia Henry po zadaniu od razy poszedł spać do jego królestwa. To znaczy do 3 w nocy od 20 grał W Saints Row 4 na konsoli obżerając się toffi, a potem padł na mordę. XD W końcu się obudził. '''Henry: Oh, która godzina? Spojrzał na zegarek na półce. Przetarł oczy. Henry: 5:30? Niemożliwe.. Spojrzał jeszcze raz. Henry: No w sumie, ok.. Kto odpadł? Włączył telewizor. Po tym co zobaczył bardzo się zirytował. Henry: Boris? Fakt,nienawidziłem go.. Ale kochałem gnębić.. Po czym rzucił rzutkę na pełne zdjęcie Borisa. Trafił w czułe miejsce. Henry: Należy ci się tak *********! Hildegarde leżała dywanie podchrapując. Henry(Pokój Zwierzeń): Zaprosiłem Hildegarde do siebie wczoraj.. Niech śpi. Powiedział to ledwo Henry i wrócił do spania. Opuszczony dom Od pierwszego odcinka Fiona lubi przebywać w tym dziwnym domku. Tym razem spędzała czas bawiąc się ze znalezionym czarnym kotem. (pokój zwierzeń)Fiona: 'Bardzo lubię ten domek. Jest w nim coś, co mnie do niego bardzo przyciąga. Pewnie jest to sprawka duchów. ^^ No i jeszcze znalazłam sobie takiego słit kotka, który kocha mnie tak bardzo jak ja jego. <3 Nawet nie jest zmutowany! Chyba... ''Przytuliła kota. 'Fiona: '''Friends forever. <3 Muszę cię jeszcze jakoś nazwać. ^^ Od teraz będę na ciebie mówić Behemot. <3 '''Behemot: '''Miau. ^^ ''Fiona zaczęła miauczeć razem z kotem. xD Wybieg na korytarzu 'Vince: '''Witam was w kolejnym zadaniu! Dzisiaj mam dla was specjalne zadanko.. bo dzisja będzie... ''Rozświetliły się światła okazując jego wspaniałą osobę. 'Vince: '''Pokaz mody pot. Seksowny właściciel ze swym potworkiem! Tak więc każda drużyna ma za zadanie przebrać jedną osobę za właściciela jakiegoś niezwykłego zwierzaczka, natomiuast druga osoba będzie tym cudownym zwierzątkiem. Oczywiście jest jedna zasada. Zwierzątko musi się składać z połączęń kilku innych zwierzaczków. A no i jako, że Effy jest sama w Jamnikach musi skomponować dwa stroje dla siebie. Jako zwierzaka oraz właścicielki. W pozostałych drużynach muszą być to inne osoby. Macie na to... powiedzmy, że dużo czasu. Więc pracujcie! (Czas oddania prac do 14.09.2013 do godz. 20:00.) Praca drużyny B.E.T.H Plik:Właściciel_i_poczwara.png Praca drużyny Vodka Squad thumb|400px|Mrau :*''Przychodzi Maddie w przebraniu naukowca z doklejonymi wąsami, a za sąbą ciągnie na smyczy Ebony. 'Maddie: '''Witam na... Konfederacji Odkryć Naukowych? Taa... Więc, nie dawno natknęłam się na to dziwne stworzenie, które błąkało się po Czarnobylu. Przeprowadzałam eksperymenty i nie co się od tego czegoś dowiedziałam... Postać obok mnie nazywa się Evelynn. Razem z rodziną i przyjaciółmi zroganizowali wesele w Czrnobylu, ciekawe kto ich wpuścił... Cóż, Evelynn podczas pocałunków na balkonie z jej narzeczonym Martinem, przez przypadek z niego wypadła oraz wylądowała w radioaktywnej mazi, w której spalano szczątki zwierząt. Jej gen zmutował i połączył się z genami kozła, węża, jaszczurki oraz nietoperza. Niestety, Evelynn potrafi te skrzydła chować, dlatego nie ukazała nam ich. Zielone plamy na jej ciele oznaczają ciągłą mutację genu jakiegoś zwierzęcia, które zostało wiele razy skrzyżowane z innym zwierzęciem, lub prawdopodobnie jej skóra powoli zmienia kolor na karnację zwierzęcia z tym samym kolorem. Podmiot często nie ukazuje emocji, lub nimi wybucha. Ciekawostką jest też to, potrafi manipulować czyimś nastrojem i wymuszać u niego emocje, co dziwne jest też... ''Dzwoni jej komórka. 'Maddie: '''Halo? Nie... No jasne że nie... No... Ale... Przepraszam, fundacja SCP do mnie zadzwoniła, chcą schwytać Ebo... Evelynn! ^^ To na tyle! :3 ''Ucieka gdzieś za kulisy, lub coś podobnego. Wychyla się nagle. 'Maddie: '''Aha, i Evelynn ma niestety poziom inteligencji właśnie zmutowanych zwierząt... '''Ebony: '''Eheheehe... Kupa, kupa, kupaaaa! <33333 ''Wysuwa z pleców skrzydła i "odlatuje". W rzeczywistości Henry i Junior pociągali za sznurki co sprawiało wrażenie lotu xD. Praca Jamników(a) <3 (Efekty muzyczne xD) full|left|335 px Zgodnie z obecnymi trendami Effy jest przedstawiona jak ją natura stworzyła jedynie w butach na wielkiej kuli do burzenia <3 '' ''left (Kolejne efekty dzwiękowe xD) full|left|335 px Z okazji zbliżających się (już w listopadzie <3) Igrzysk Ćwierćwiecza Poskromenia Effy ubrana jest w efektowny strója kosogłosa <3 Prezentuje sobą symbol rebeliantów i walki z Kapitolem <3 left Po pokazie '''Vince: '''No więc.. po ostatnim występie nie wiem co sądzić.. ''Zakłopotany spoglądnął na drużyny. '' '''Vince: Po jakże niesamowitych pokazam waszej mody wybrałem zwycięzcę. Wziął koperkę i delikatnie rozerwał ją. '' '''Vince: '''Nasz Czarnobylski pokaz mody wygrywa... Drużyna B.E.T.H! Drugie miejsce zajęłyby Jamniki ze względu na kochany motyw jednej z mojej książki! Ale, pozostawia wiele do życzenia... No a Vodki? To pokaz mody a nie naukowy wykład! Jeny... naprawdę troszkę wiecej luzu i zabawy! Effy wie co to znaczy xD No ale i tak muszą stanąć do pojedynku. No i wychodzi na to, że to już ostatni pojedynek w sezonie będzie. A było tak zabawnie... No ale cóż.. Vodki wyznaczcie kogoś do pojedynku bo Jamniki już nie muszą tego robić. ''Z zawodników zgłosiła się Effy oraz Junior II. '' '''Vince: '''Więc wasze pytanie to... jakie zwierzę jest baaardzo uzależnione od seksu. Powiem, tyle że chodzi o ssaka i to nie człowiek xD. Zabrakło mi pomysłu na nawiązanie do Ukrainy, ale będzie przyjamniej ciekawie xD '''Effy:' Bonobo Vince: '''Próbuj dalej! Też, ale są inne równie zboczone! '''Junior II: '''Lwy? '''Vince: Przykro mi! :* Do trzech razy sztuka. Konrynuujmy! Junior: 'Delfiny? '''Vince: '''Zgadza się! Więc Vodki wygrywają! Ale i tak zawodnika stracą. Effy no trudno... W końcu przegrałaś, a jako, że jesteś sama przejdziemy od razu do twojej eliminacji. ''Niespokojny prowadzący czekał, aż kapitan B.E.T.H kogoś wybierze, ale stracił powoli cierpliwość. 'Vince: '''Wiecznie, czekać nie można.. więc ktoś inny z waszej drużyny wybierze kogoś. '''Stanisław: '''No to może... ''Szepcze do drużyny. '''Stanisław: '''Maddie! '''Vince: Wspaniale! Od teraz Maddie jest w drużynie B.E.T.H! Dla wfektu puścił nagrania oklasków. Vince: A no i mam drugą niespodziankę! Przyjedzie do nas wspaniały gość! Dziewczyna ta dotarła d ofinału Akademika i jest naprawdę wspaniałą, niewinną i czułą dziewczynką o magicznym wyglądzie i gołębim sercu.. wspaniałą artystka i wolna dusza jak i ma druga połówka.. Pod elektrownię podjechałą limuzyna z niej wyszła. Vince: 'Ma ukochana, jak i nowa asystentka... Cathi! <3 ''Cathi wyszła promienna z limuzyna w nowej extra fruzurze (z C&A <3) Była szczęśliwa że znów po długiej przerwie widzi Vince'a <3 '''Cathi: Witajcie! <3 ^.^ Jestem Cathi i wy mnie już znacie! <3 Podeszła do Vince'a i wyjęła młotek. Cathi: Skarbuś! <3 Widziałam wszstkie poprzednie odcinki Czarnobyla i nie byłam za bardzo szczęśliwa, że masz pewną fotkę oraz... Rzuciła młotkiem w Maddie ale ta zrobiła unik. Cathi: Nosz kurcze :<. My sobie pogadamy Vince'uś okej? ^.^ Wzięła bagaże i znalazła pokój prowadzącego który od razu stał się jej też pokojem (xD) Poszła się rozpakować. 'Vince: '''Jaka miła.. Owww.. Stęskniłem się za nią. Ale najpierw obowiązek.. Jamniki na eliminację! xD Eliminacje '''Vince: '''Więc Effy.. było miło, ale.. ''Pstryknął i stażyści ja związali. 'Vince: '''Więc cóż.. dzielnie się trzymałaś , ale to koniec. Ale spokojnie! Na pocieszenie masz figurkę Borisa, będziesz miała czym się bawić siedząc na kuli. ''Głupio się uśmiechnął i podszedł do woła. Dziewczyna była związana. Prowadzący klepnął i wół zaczął biec ze związaną Effy w stronę zachodzącego słońca. '''Vince: '''I tak oto pierwsza drużyna się rozpadła. Dość szybko co nie? Vodki tracą zawodnika, a B.E.T.H może świętować! Jakie dziwactwa przyszykuję na kolejny odcinek? Dowiecie się wkrótce w Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki